


L Is For the Way You Look At Me

by Macremae



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Strap-Ons, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: For Valentine's Day, the most lesbian holiday just by color scheme, Karla and Vanessa like to celebrate with the classics: Pride and Prejudice, and some very nice lace.
Relationships: Karla Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	L Is For the Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it's not valentine's day anymore but snowmaggedon hit and my college closed down so i have LITERALLY fuckall to do. big thanks to karnessa warriors samara and emily for their undying support, and YOU can join up with karnessa nation today at shakesexual on twitter and bae-science on tumblr. vanessa's fit can be found [here](https://www.victoriassecret.com/us/vs/sleepwear-and-lingerie-catalog/for-love-lemons-forever-garter-bustier-1117268100?brand=vs&choice=95D1&collectionId=6585a80a-8cee-4a6d-8fff-a46ded641f91&filter=color%3AWhite%2FIvory&genericId=11172681&limit=180&orderBy=REC&productId=95de91af-f709-498f-ad16-a6a12850baff&size1=XL&size2=&stackId=e2db9ab7-f6b8-43f4-8ad0-6b4abfd95f2c) and here [here](https://www.savagex.com/shop/love-language-fishnet-thigh-highs-ac2043194-1140-10898317?psrc=browse_lingerie)

Every Valentine’s Day, every year, Vanessa and Karla flip a coin. This is to determine two things: the first is which adaptation of _Pride and Prejudice_ they watch (Karla swears by the faithfulness of the 1995 BBC production, while Vanessa doesn’t care _how_ accurate to the book you are; Kiera Knightly’s collar bones win any day). The second is to determine who tops (Karla usually ends up ceding anyway, but it’s the thought that counts). 

This year Karla wins the toss, which means Vanessa has to reschedule her interview for enough time to get home, change into the main event, and start cutting up the fruit bowl. They’ll be ordering takeaway anyhow, but you can never have enough heart-shaped snacks. She’d get her femme card revoked if she said otherwise.

As the sun is just beginning to dip towards the horizon, Karla kicks the door shut with one ice-caked boot, removing her hat and rubbing a hand over her buzzcut to warm the top of her head. “Bloody _freezing_ out there,” she huffs, and drops it into the outerwear bin by the door. Her gloves quickly join it, and Vanessa nods in the direction of the space heater humming quietly by the couch.

“Tell me about it. I go to the gym before work, I shower, I get in the office, I have icicles for braids. Had to crouch literally _underneath_ the hand dryer in one of the bathrooms just so I wasn’t walking around like Black Pipi Longstocking.” She drops the last chocolate covered strawberry into the fruit bowl and wipes her hands on her apron. “How was work?”

Karla sighs. “Another day, another hungover tour guide asking if they can go home early. Lillian’s medical migraine issue and your headache from poor life choices are _not_ the same thing.” She unlaces a boot. “Bloody interns. I hope _I_ was never like that.”

“Bun, you had me fake a hypo seizure so _you_ could leave early because we had Hozier tickets.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Yes, but I wasn’t hungover, and I remembered my supervisors’ coffee orders that morning. Brownie points.”

Vanessa snickers. “Remember when I told you I was high, and the guy next to us asked if we had any acid?”

“Christ, he smelled awful. Like a ripe eggplant.” Karla nudges her other boot off and sets it by the door, padding on frozen, socked feet into the kitchen and planting a kiss on her wife’s cheek. “Mm, hello. You look very sweet in that.”

Vanessa tugs at the apron mock-bashfully. “Oh, this old thing?” She slides an arm around Karla’s waist, settling it on her lower back. Leaning in so her lips just brush the shell of her ear, she murmurs, “You should see what’s underneath it.”

Karla puts a hand on her upper thigh, starting to slide it upwards towards the waistband of her skirt, but Vanessa bats it away. “No spoilers.” 

Karla pulls out the Gottlieb Puppydog Stare, big brown eyes going wide and adorably manipulative. “But darling, it’s five and a half hours.”

“Aw.” Vanessa smiles sweetly. “Then you should have ceded. Suffer, pumpkin.”

“Happy Valentines Day,” she grumbles with no real heat behind it. “I work my bloody arse off, breaking my back miles from home cleaning pottery fragments in a tent with no A/C, all so my wife can buy a nice set for the holiday, and this is my thanks.”

“Say that again in five and half hours with my boobs in your mouth, ingrate,” Vanessa replies fondly, and pops a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth. “Go get dry clothes on. I’m not cuddling a wet sheep.”

Karla takes her own piece from the bowl, giving Vanessa one more kiss before shuffling off to the bedroom to change. Vanessa takes the fruit into the living room and sets it on the coffee table, putting two coasters next to it, then the bottle of red for the evening and its respective glass. She settles against a corner and pulls the thick, fluffy throw hanging off the back around her. The remote is… somewhere. Karla’s shirts have a billion buttons. She’s got time to find it.

Six episodes, one bottle, and many happy tears later, the credits roll and Vanessa pushes the bowl away with her foot. Karla is using the cuff of one sleeve to dab at her eyes, the other hand over her heart. “God,” she says, “Colin Firth.”

“I know, baby.”

“I just sort of want toー” her words are slightly tipsy, but Vanessa’s heard this speech a billion times before, “ーto wear his skin like a wetsuit. Orー no, that’s quite creepy. His gender! Yes.” 

“Mmhm.” She presses her forehead to the fuzzy top of Karla’s head and closes her eyes. “You feel nice.”

“Thank you, you did a lovely job.” She tilts her head up to kiss the tip of Vanessa’s nose. “But you _have_ made some promises, darling.”

Vanessa’s grin is audible. “Oh, have I?” She takes Karla’s hand and uses it to untuck a bit of her shirt, sliding it up to feel what’s underneath. Karla’s breath catches sharply.

“Yes. Yes, you certainly have.”

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥ 

Vanessa lights the candles in their bedroom herself, purposefully dragging it out until Karla looks ready to line them up and get a flamethrower. She takes a scrunchie from the bowl atop their dresser drawers and uses it to pull her braids up into a coiled knot, securing it tightly and making sure the little butterfly tassels poke out at the bottom. When she finally sits delicately on the edge of the bed, crossing her feet at the ankles, she nods at Karla in the doorway. “Okay,” she says coyly, “well? Do you want your Valentine?”

“Bloody fucking bet,” Karla breathes, crossing the room in a few strides and stopping in front of Vanessa. Her hands hover for a moment, unsure of where to begin, so Vanessa gently takes them and settles them on her waist. 

“Easy first, hm?”

Karla nods and grips the waistband of her skirt, sliding it down when Vanessa lifts her hips, over her thighs and knees until it puddles on the floor in a magenta heap. Her hands fly back up to what was covered by its almost floor-length: a pair of long, white fishnets with a lace trim that hugs the very top of Vanessa’s strong thighs, brilliant against her dark skin. She points a toe and grins. “Look at the sides.”

With a visible swallow, Karla runs her hands up one leg and turns it slightly, letting out a laugh when she sees the words embroidered along the side of the garment: “love” in elegant, swooping letters. “How very ‘you’,” she says. She traces the words with a finger, feeling the full-body shiver Vanessa gives when she reaches the bottom of the trim. “Is there more?”

“When has the answer to that question ever been ‘no’?” Vanessa flutters her eyelashes. “Come on. You’re almost there.”

Karla begins to unbutton her blouse, starting from the top and watching more and more lace appear as the shirt falls away. Vanessa shrugs it off elegantly, tossing it to the floor and tilting her head. “Tada, baby.”

Karla’s face is scarlet, a stark contrast to the intricate lines of white and lace enclosing her wife’s body. The bustier cinches at the waist but ends just below, arching over Vanessa’s stomach with the tails landing at the crease of her thighs, almost disappearing into the matching pair of panties. Two embroidered bunches of flowers almost conceal her nipples, overlapped by panes of white ribbon that structure the garment and mark the borders of the panties. Vanessa plays with one of the ribbon ends of the arch tails. “Thoughts?”

“Fuck, Vanessa.”

She snickers. “That was the plan. I don’t mind the years I lose, bunny; you’re very cute when you try and act tough.” Vanessa reaches up and pats Karla’s cheek. “My handsome girl.”

Karla makes a noise in the back of her throat and drops to her knees, slowly enough that Vanessa’s hand remains on her cheek. She runs her hands back and forth over the stockings, then up to finger the panties’ trim. “God,” she says, “God, you are so beautiful I sometimes think I’ll go blind.”

Vanessa feels her face flush. She strokes a thumb across the crest of Karla’s cheekbone. “Now don’t do that. Then who would tell me how nice I look?”

“Anyone with eyes.” Karla hooks her fingers over the waistband of the panties, then pauses and thinks better of it. “How expensive was this?”

Vanessa smirks. “I called in a favor from back in the day.”

“Good.” With that, Karla abandons the waistband, pushes the front of the panties aside, and begins pressing short, gentle kisses to the crease of Vanessa’s thigh. Vanessa presses her lips together, hard.

“Eager, huh?” She spreads her legs wider to make room for Karla’s mouth and lets her hand slide up to rest in Karla’s hair. When Karla’s lips finally reach the deepest point of the crease, she uses her free hand to part Vanessa’s folds and press that same warm, gorgeously awkward mouth to her clit.

Vanessa lets out a sharp cry as Karla begins to swirl her tongue languidly around her, then stretches her mouth open wider to press the broad flat of it against her aching sex. She drags it down, dipping it into Vanessa’s cunt briefly, then back up to continue mouthing against her clit. The vibrations from a moan make Vanessa shudder violently at the ripple of arousal they cause, and she digs her fingers into the comforter. 

Karla licks her way down to Vanessa’s cunt again and laps at the edges, then at last slides her tongue inside. It moves in methodical, practiced curls to contrast the fingers suddenly playing with her clit, rolling it between them, the pad of one sliding over the sensitive head. Vanessa feels her hips begin to thrust in time with Karla’s tongue.

“Mm,” she says in a low, heavy groan, “that’s so good baby, you’re so, so good. You want me to fuck your face? Mess you up a little? So poised, aren’t we, but I know you love being wet with me, love making me come so hard you just look _ruined_ ー”

Vanessa can hear the noise Karla makes, feels the way her tongue thrusts harder and her fingers speed up on her clit. She tries not to let her eyes shut, wanting to see the way her wife’s face looks between her thighs, the motions of her back and shoulders as she works her hand, the stilted grinding of her hips on thin air. 

She scratches her nails lightly across Karla’s scalp and strokes the soft skin behind her ear. “Good girl,” she murmurs, knowing Karla is listening hard for the praise Vanessa loves to heap upon her, “good girl. Justーmm, just like that, you’re so perfect, you make me feel sーso good baby, nowー” Vanessa’s breath catches, feeling the edge of her orgasm deep in the pit of her stomach. Her voice gives out, dissolving into long, shaky whimpers as Karla massages her clit in tight circles, knowing exactly what to do, feeling the way her thighs tense and press against her, and Vanessa’s hips still with the force of the orgasm that crashes over her.

Karla’s hand stops just before it becomes too much and she pulls away, nose and mouth slick and shining. Vanessa’s hand on her head is shaking.

“Your face,” she says, slowly standing and sliding her hands over Vanessa’s shoulders, “God, it’s beautiful when you come.”

Vanessa leans forward and kisses her, moaning when she realizes she can taste herself. Karla straddles her immediately and runs her hands down her toned back and over the hooks of the bustier. “And this,” she says, pulling away breathlessly, “it’s gorgeous, but it’s making me want your tits quite dreadfully.”

Vanessa bursts out laughing, forehead falling to rest on Karla’s shoulder. “Oh my God, only you could make that sound sexy. Of course; take it off.” She presses a kiss to the side of Karla’s neck, then another, with much more teeth. Karla shudders. “I’m gonna fuck you. And it is a _really_ nice top.”

Karla undoes the clasps quickly, peeling the bustier off and stroking Vanessa’s soft sides with her fingertips. “Hey,” Vanessa says, pushing them away playfully, “I have to be able to put on the strap, y’know.”

“Oh, do I,” replies Karla, but acquiesces and begins removing her own clothes. Vanessa sneaks a look over her shoulder as she crawls across the bed to the side closest to the closet; Karla’s shoulders are slight but sturdy, and she has an ass that, while not entirely flat, Vanessa has joked you could use for a table.

She hops off the edge of the bed and opens the closet door, taking the harness and dildo off the towel on the bottom shelf where she had set them earlier, already cleaned. After putting them on, she smoothes her hands over herself and turns back to where Karla is sitting, fully undressed and eyes wide as dinner plates.

She grins at Vanessa’s choice of dildo: white with tiny pink hearts floating inside the silicone. “Very appropriate, dear.”

Vanessa does a little bow. “Thank you. Only the best to rearrange _my_ wife’s insides.”

A raise of the eyebrow. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Vanessa climbs back onto the bed, laying herself out to sit against the headboard and stretching her hands behind her head. “Well. You gave me quite a few specifics.” She nods at her bare breasts and hitches one knee up. 

Karla’s eyes go even wider, pupils blown black and hungry. She straddles Vanessa’s hips and runs her hands over her stomach, across her ribs and up to her soft, plump breasts. Her thumbs drag across Vanessa’s nipples and over the curved sides, palms holding and squeezing the bottom. Vanessa makes a noise that’s half laugh, half pleased sigh. “Mm. Be a little rougher with them. I know you like that.”

“Yes,” Karla breathes, squeezing harder and pressing her thumb in circles against the center. “God, I love your tits. One day I just want toー to get off on them, just them, and come all over your chest, and then clean you up with my tongue until they’re so raw you _beg_ me to put it in you.”

“Christ,” says Vanessa hoarsely. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Karla nods furiously. “Please,” she says, “but nowー now you’re going to fuck me, yes darling?”

In response, Vanessa grips her hips with both hands and guides Karla down onto her cock. She bites her lip when she bottoms out, slim thighs folded on either side, already beginning to move. 

Vanessa crosses her legs and thrusts up, loving the way Karla’s mouth drops open and closes in a needy hiss. Karla adjusts herself for the dildo to better hit her g-spot, then sets a smooth, quick pace with her hips, grinding down onto Vanessa’s cock. Her hands move from Vanessa’s breasts to dig into her back, and Vanessa slides her fingers over the slight curve of Karla’s ass, kneading it in time with her thrusts.

Karla’s mouth falls open further and further each time, not bothering to try and stifle her own loud cries. “Yes,” she says, “thereー” and moves her hips even faster, already riled up from the beginning, now coming with only a few more short, pointed thrusts from Vanessa that have her trembling as her release soaks the panties underneath.

Vanessa runs her hands up and down Karla’s back soothingly. “Hey, there you go. Take a breath, that’s it; I got you. You look so handsome, baby. You look _wrecked_.”

“Ought to,” Karla manages with a shaky sigh. “That thing is huge.”

With a laugh, Vanessa helps her up and slides the harness and panties off herself. She lies back, stroking a hand across Karla’s buzz, her wife’s head pillowed on her chest. “You okay?” she asks.

Karla makes a satisfied noise in response. “You should call in favors more often. My hips are gonna hate me tomorrow, I just know it.”

“Mm, worth it though.” Vanessa presses a kiss to the crown of her head. “And you asked.”

“What can I say? My wife gives a good fuck.”

“Better believe it.” She kisses her again. “So does mine.”

Karla curls a foot around her ankle, smiling against her skin. “I’m very lucky to have her. Thank you, darling.”

Another kiss. “Anytime, babe.”


End file.
